


Jolly Good Smacked Bottom!

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: Vicki's language lands her in hot water...





	Jolly Good Smacked Bottom!

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of this scene from Star Trek: Discovery (https://youtu.be/rsPlibeHe5w)

Upon leaving the TARDIS, Steven looked up toward the sky and watched the meteor shower. When Vicki joined him, he ushered her to join him.

"Take a look at that," he said in excitement, "when's the last time we saw a meteor shower?"

"I haven't seen one since I joined the Doctor," Vicki proclaimed.

"Isn't beautiful?"

"I think that it's so fucking cool!"

There was an awkward look upon Steven's face, which had spread to Vicki. Before she could apologize, the Doctor opened the TARDIS door, with a look of fury and disgust on his old and wrinkly face.

"If I ever hear you speak with that disgusting tongue," he barked, "you'll be in for a jolly good smacked bottom!"

The Doctor returned inside his TARDIS. Vicki looked down to the ground below her, hiding her face and feeling extremely embarrassed. Steven chuckled to his friend's misfortune.


End file.
